


The Prince & the Jedi

by T_M_W



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Lives, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Jannah and Finn are twins, Jedi Finn (Star Wars), Peanuts - Freeform, Prince Finn (Star Wars), Rey Kenobi, Yavin 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_M_W/pseuds/T_M_W
Summary: Finn, a young prince, and Rey, an aspiring Jedi, learn the ways of the force at Luke's Jedi temple on Yavin IV. They are the padawans of Ahsoka Tano, who wonders if it was the best idea to give a pair of destructive, hyper, younglings to the former padawan of Anakin Skywalker. The galaxy may have survived the clone wars, the Galatic civil war, but only the force knows if it will survive two peanuts who have a deep love for causing trouble and each other.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	The Prince & the Jedi

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission requested by EBLF, who I bloody love dearly! She's a giant Finn, Rey, and Finrney fan and you should 100% Check out the Finnrey forever blog on Tumblr...and if you found this through Tumblr, then congrats! Happy V-day and hopefully you'll enjoy it.

**The Youngling Years**

"I can't help but think giving the Padawan of Anakin Skywalker a set of younglings of his own isn't the most thought out plan," Ahsoka said eying the young children.

"It's not like you're going to kill them" Luke countered.

There was a beat of silence.

Ahsoka blinked.

Luke blinked.

Rey ate some pocket sand.

Finn was in love.

"Your silence is making me think I have made a grave mistake." 

"As should all Skywalkers, Luke. As should all."

The younglings had taken over, screaming at the top of their lungs as they chased each other through the Jedi Temple of Yavin IV

Ahsoka could faintly hear Rey scream “Let’s go find Ben Solo!” 

“Yeah!” Finn shouted back.

“AND SET HIS ROOM ON FIRE!”

There was a moment of silence.

“YEAH!” Finn cheered, fists tightened.

And with that, the younglings vanished. The faint sounds of terrified screaming could be heard from a distance yet Ahsoka ignored it. Confronting fear was the destiny of a Jedi.

“Uncle Luke help me!” 

His destiny.

  
Ahsoka sighed, rubbing her temples. “So, who are these younglings you want me to kill?”  
“Train.”

“What’d I say?”

Loud crashing sounds could faintly be heard now from outside the temple. If luke was correct, now the voice of Shara’s son Poe had somehow also been dragged into the chaos, yet Luke wasn’t sure if he had become an accomplice or another victim.

“Why would you even steal BB-8?!” the young Dameron boy cried from afar.

Ah, a victim as well.

Luke sighed, hoping that the force would be one with him.

“The girl, her name is Rey Kenobi,” Luke said, a kindness in his voice.

Ahsoka raised her eyebrow at this, “Obi-Wan had….se-”

“More than likely.” Luke said cutting her off yet not wanting to imagine the stroke of his master, “Though she isn’t his. Her grandmother had grown close to old Ben during his exile. She had no last name of her own, so to thank her for the kindness she had shown him, he had offered it to her and her daughter.” 

A sad smile reached Ahsoka’s lips. Obi-Wan was a kind one.

“And the boy?” She asked as she watched the younglings now cacking with glee as they flew past them on Artoo.

The old droid flew past them, screaming a string of swears at Luke, but the old Jedi pretended not to notice. 

“Finn Galfridian,” Luke answered, “Prince of Artorias and 1first in line for the throne.” 

A prince and a simple farm girl...Ahsoka wondered if she could handle these two devils.

“And why is it that I’m training both of them instead of one?” 

There was a faint sound of an explosion and Han shouting “Why is the Falcon on fire?!”

Luke looked unblinking, not even turning to gaze at the fire behind him, “Would you like to be the ones to separate those kids from each other?” 

Ahsoka didn’t know why, but she could swear she heard the gigglings of Grand Master Yoda somewhere. She made a mental note to punch him when she became one with the force one day.   
  
The Padawan years

“Aw, isn’t that sweet” The aging, yet still breathtaking princess said as she watched the padawans below her train.

Luke sighed, rubbing his tired eyes. “They’ve almost killed each other multiple times, Leia.”

Chancellor Organa smiled a wicked grin, beaming with pride as she watched the young prince of Artorias sidestep out of his opponent’s white lightsaber and countered with his duel white lightsabers. 

His opponent, a young woman who bore the name Kenobi yet did not share his blood, was not done yet. Rey slid between his legs and swept them from under him. 

Finn lost his balance, yet the heir to the Galfridian throne thought quick and threw his lightsaber in the air, used his free hand to catch himself and flip out of the way of Rey’s lightsaber, force calling his lightsaber to him as he landed.

The twins watched in interest as the two padawans danced around the sparring arena, anticipating and mentally countering the other’s move before they even did it. 

A bit away from them, the padawan’s master watched a small smirk written on her face as watched the two from under her hood. She was an older Togruta female, one of last remaining Jedi from the old order, yet still not apart of the new. She had walked the path of a Jedi, walked away from it, then after meeting Luke, had chosen to join his order. He was...different, more open. He decided to re-form the order that had made it so much wiser than the last.

Rey’s breathing was labored, Finn’s footsteps were heavy, and both felt their arms burning as their muscles stretched and ripped yet neither wanted to be the first to give in.

Falling into her default Soresu stance, Rey steadied her breathing, watching as Finn stepped into his favorite form: Ataru. 

“You did that on purpose,” Luke mused out loud.

Ahsoka smiled, yet played innocent, “I have no idea what you speak of, Grand Master Skywalker.” 

Luke fixed her a doubtful, yet playful look. “You have your padawans fighting in the same style as my father and my master.”

“Oh, I do?” Ahsoka asked.

“Yes, you did, Master Tano!” Rey shouted from the area.

Finn also yelled, “You also told us not to tell the twins!” 

Leia threw her head back laughing while Ahsoka sighed deeply. 

Strong in the force her padawans were. Smart in the head? Well, the verdict was still out on that one. 

“Aright, peanuts!” Ahsoka yelled down, making the young teens instantly stop fighting each other, “Let’s pack it up before someone loses a hand!” 

“But then how am I ever going to be like the Skywalkers?” Rey questioned loudly.

Ahsoka replied, “I would say kiss your brother but you don’t have one.”

The twins both shot Ahsoka glares and both made a mental note to murder Han for spreading that incident across the galaxy with his big mouth. 

  
  
**The Knighthood Years**

The ocean of stars glimmered above Finn as he gazed upon them from the top of Luke’s temple. He had spent years looking up at this sky, yet tonight would be the last night he would be able to do it. The sadness that was threatening to rise above him was fought down with a sense of pride. After years of training and adventures with Master Tano, her padawans would now become Jedi knights in the morning.

A soft smile reached his face. He had done it. He had become a-

“WOOO WE’RE GONNA BE JEDI!” Rey’s crazed voice screamed as she flew her speeder up the temple then jumped off of it and stood next to Finn, hands on her hips, an amused, cheerful expression displayed on her face. 

They were finally going to be responsible Jedi now! 

Finn peered past Rey to watch as her speeder spun out of control, heading right for former Jedi now smuggler Ben Solo and Senator Armitage Hux. 

He was sure they’d be fine.

An explosion was heard and then a scream.

“My leg!”

Rey’s ears perked, “Did you hear something?” She asked her fellow peanut.

“I think that was just the wind,” Finn answered with a shrug as he laid down to stargaze.

“Why are you two like this?!” the wind screamed at them in a voice that somehow sounded like Luke’s nephew, yet she ignored it and joined Finn’s stargazing. 

Rey snuggled up close to Finn without a word. There was nothing that ever really needed to be said between them in terms of showing affection. Since they were younglings they had been inseparable and that was something that still hadn’t changed. 

For a few peaceful moments, the only sound either of them heard was each other’s breathing, the sounds of the planet, and the force...which oddly enough was starting to sound like the wind with its shouting and the sounds of fire. 

Rey tightened her grip on Finn, pressing her face into his tunic to hide it from him and he sighed, placing his head on her head.

Quiet sobs could be heard from her and his shirt was already wet from where her face was planted into it.

“I don’t want you to go,” she softly whispered.

They would be Jedi Knights soon, yet Finn’s duties were to serve his people. He would be king soon and Rey would eventually take on a padawan of her own. they had a duty. Yet…

Finn glanced at Rey, who still would not raise her head out of his chest due to not wanting to show him her tears.

**The Prince and the Jedi**

Rey watched blankly as the transporter from Artorias flew away. She hadn’t said goodbye. She couldn’t, yet it did nothing to make her feel better and if she listened through the force, she knew it had done nothing for Finn either.

It was then that Rey was struck in the back of the head.

“Ah, what the kriff?!” Rey cursed as she held the back of her head.

Ahsoka, who was holding the assault weapon, her staff, still in her hand, tapped her former padawan on the head. 

“You did not say goodbye.” 

Rey’s angry expression changed to a solemn one, “I didn’t want to face him.”

Ahsoka bashed her padawan over the head again.

“Why?!” Rey whined, clutching the back of her skull.

Yet her master did not answer and instead fixed her a glare.

“You know what you want to do, Rey. You should do it.” The elderly Jedi said.

“But,” Rey stated, “I have a duty to the order-”

Ahsoka her hand and this time Rey scurried out of the way, trying to see if she could use someone as a meat shield. Where was one of the younglings when you needed one?

Yet instead of another strike, Ahsoka gently touched Rey’s arm. “What have I always taught you, Rey?”

“Not jump down from high places and scream ‘Hello there” at younglings when they’re sleeping?”

“Besides that,” Ahsoka muttered, sighing exasperatedly. 

Rey whispered, “To trust in the force.”

Ahsoka hummed in agreement, “And what is the force telling you now?”

The younger Jedi looked back towards the sky, a small smile gracing her lips until it slowly morphed into her crazed 'I have a plan' grin.

* * *

Sometime later, across the galaxy, far from Yavin IV, Finn stood kneeled in front of all his people. His sister Jannah and the future hand of the king, stood in front of him, his crown in her hand. 

He had passed his trials, impressed their elders, and installed a sense of confidence in his people that he would be a wise, kind, and just ruler that would not bring any hardships to their planet.

Well...at least three of those things were true.

The attention in the room slowly turned away from the soon to be crowned king as the sounds of what appeared to be a ship reached all of their ears.

“That sounds like….an X-Wing,” Finn said to his sister looking up.

Just as he said that an X-Wing had flown past the castle, crashing into a nearby tree.

There was a beat of silence. 

Then the sound of an explosion.

“I believe it was, brother.” Jannah offered in a deadpan voice. 

“I should probably catch her,” Finn said raising to his feet and standing in the middle of the room.

Jannah raised an eyebrow, “Catch who-”

Rey crashed through a nearby window, knocking over at least one elder and a youngling, tripping over a server, tangling herself in some curtains, and just before she could face plant the ground, Finn caught/broke her fall with his body.

The two fell to the ground with a loud thud and just laid there for a moment.

“What took you so long?” Finn cheekily asked.

Rey’s reply was a roll of her eyes and closing the distance between by roughly smashing her lips against his. 

No one in the throne room seemed to know what to do. They all just stood there awkwardly as the crowned prince snogged this woman who fell from the sky.

Finally, after about 3 very strange minutes, Jannah broke the silence the only way she knew how.

Chucking the crown at her twin brother and Rey to make them stop.

The crown bounced off of Rey’s head, spun in the air and then somehow landed on Finn’s face. The pair broke apart and quickly stood up. Finn sheepishly looked around, remembering where he was, yet Rey seemed unbothered and took his hand in hers.

“So, brother,” Jannah began, foot-tapping, an annoyed, yet playful look forming on her face, “Would you like to tell the people who this is?”

Finn looked at Rey, her warm, loving features trained on no one but him, which in turn made him look back at her like she was the only one in the galaxy, which for him, she was. He gently squeezed her hand and looked back at his sister, voice booming for all to hear.

“This is Rey and she will be the commander of the King’s guard.” 

He then looked back at Rey, his voice quieter and hesitant almost, “And more one day...if she wants to.” He hadn’t said what those words truly meant, yet she could feel through the force what he truly was thinking.

Rey, already close to crying out of joy, and hunger, but mostly joy, smiled back at him. “I would be honored to, your majesty.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and if you liked it, maybe check out the charity that is being run for the theater that trained John Boyega himself and is one of the reasons we have our Finn! https://www.gofundme.com/f/boyega-brigade-gives-back. Happy Valentine's day and may the force be with you. Always.


End file.
